Alone or Not?
by AmutoLove123
Summary: Utau always was alone in life. Her parents normally were on missions and she never got along with the kids at the Academy. That changes when she gets put on Team 7. Can she make new friends, become stronger, and perhaps even fall in love?
1. I became a ninja

Utau looked at the tree that was scarred and scratched from the training session. Utau sighed. Not only did she have school for six hours, she finished two laps around the school, and just finished training, and judging by how dusk it is, she can only imagine the time.

Utau sighed again, grabbed her kunai and started to walk back towards her house.

Utau opened the door to find it completely dark. "Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Utau shouted. Utau went to the kitchen, turned on the lights, to find a paper on the cabinet.

Utau picked it up and begun to read:

"Dear Utu sorry but your father and I received an urgent mission. There's money on your bed for food, and other things. This mission shouldn't last longer than a few weeks. The neighbors will check on you a few times a week. Good luck begin a Genin, we know you'll be great. Love Mom and Dad."

Utau sighed. "Why am I NOT surprised? I barely see them anyway. I practically live on my own." Utau mumbled.

Utau's Mom and Dad were ANBU and they were constantly on missions. They stay home for a day, and then leave for weeks. Utau didn't even remember the last time the three of them celebrated her birthday as a family. For Utau her birthday was just another day of the week, which was another week of a month, which was another month in a year.

Utau crumbled the piece of paper to a ball and threw it away in the trashcan. Utau walked back upstairs to see $500 on her bed. Utau sighed and put it in her nightstand.

Over the years her parents left her $500 each time they went away. Over the years she saved and now has over $5000.

Utau's room was plain. It had tan walls with a single picture of her family, with her older sister, who now was a missing ninja. She had a queen sized bed with purple sheets. A brown nightstand where her alarm clock and a porcelain doll were on top, and inside was where she kept her journal, with a lock, and her money. She had a brown dresser which had clothes neatly folded inside, and on top she had jewelry box, and a picture of her best friend who died last year. There was a brown desk with a purple lamp on top. There was a wall mirror, and a closet.

Utau went inside the bathroom, took a shower, brushed her teeth and hair, and walked back inside her room. Utau walked over to her family picture. Utau glared at her older naïve sister. "You're so stupid, leaving your family for freedom, a true disgrace to the Usuagi clan."

FLASHBACK

"Don't go Onee-san!" A five year old Utau shouted at her older sister named Rima.

Rima turned around and ran back to Utau giving her a hug. "I'm sorry Imouto but big sister needs some freedom from this clan. Mom and Dad are putting too much pressure on me. Become the best ninja for Onee-san, okay?" Utau nodded, tears trailing down her cheeks. "Don't cry Imouto, I'll be back."

And with that, Utau never saw her sister again . . . Or at least not in person. A week later she saw wanted posters of her around Konoha.

FLASHBACK OVER

Utau glared at the picture. Utau looked at her reflection in the mirror. How she hated how she looked, it was a perfect replica of her sister. She had golden blonde hair that went to her hips, which she normally kept in pigtails, light violet eyes, pale skin except her cheeks which had hints of pink. Her lips a rosy color. She was skinny from the constant training, and was 5'2 for her age, which were thirteen.

Utau climbed in bed and went asleep.

NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL  
Utau had her eyes on the board, her elbows on her desk, and her chin resting on top of her intertwining fingers. She was trying to block off the noise from the screaming fan girls, key word, TRYING! Do you know how hard that is with their screeching and or giggling? No? Good. You're lucky.

Suddenly she heard the door bang open and Ino and Sakura walk in. Sakura walked right up to Sasuke and started asking if she could sit next to him. Then came Ino, and if that wasn't bad enough basically all the other girls did too. Utau rolled her eyes and continued to look at the board.

She then heard gasps and she turned around to see Naruto and Saskue . . . KISSING? Utau smirked and had to put her hand over her mouth from bursting out laughing.

The fan-girls then started to hit him. Poor boy. . .


	2. Team 7

"As of today you are all ninjas'. To get here you faced difficult trails and hardships. But that's nothing. What come next will be far more difficult. Now you all are Genin, first level ninja's. All the Genin will be grouped in three man squads. But, there is an odd number of Genin this year, so one group will have a group of four. Each squad will be led by a Jounin, and elite ninja.

"We each want each squad to have a balance of strength and abilities so that's how we set them up. I will now announce the squads. Squad 7, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno."

Naruto stood up cheering, while Sakura bowed her head saying I'm doomed.

"Sasuke Uchiha." This time they switched. Naruto was saying I'm doomed and Sakura was cheering. "And Utau Usuagi."

'How come I got to be with a fan-girl and an idiot? What did I do wrong?'

"Next squad 8; Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame."

Ino and Sakura started to argue, and Sakura gave a peace sign, smirking.

"I don't get it. What do you see in a guy like that? He's not that special." Shikamaru Nara said.

"You're so far beyond clueless Shikamaru. Don't you get it?" Ino asked.

"No I don't get it, because I'm not a girl." He replied.

"You're so full of yourself. Jealously is a terrible thing. I would hate to be on your squad." Ino said.

"Now squad 10. Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara."

"Ha! Did you say something about hatting on being on my squad?" Shikamaru asked, smirking.

Ino growled in frustration, which came again when Iruka-sensei said that Choji Akimichi was going to be the third member on their squad.

"Now that's all the squads." Iruka-sensei said.

"Iruka-sensei! Why does a great ninja like me have to on a same group as a slut like Sasuke?! And a girl that's emo?!" Naruto shouted.

Utau's brow twitched. 'Did he just call me emo? Why I otta punch him in his face!' Utau glared at him.

"Mmmmmm. Sasuke had the top male scores while Utau had the top female scores in all of the graduation classes. Naruto you had the worst."

The class laughed, and Utau snickered. 'Serves him right!'

"To create a balanced team, we put the worst student with the best." Iruka-sensei explained.

"Just make sure you don't get in my way . . . loser." Sasuke said in monotone.

"Hey what did you say?!" Naruto shouted, again.

"Hard of hearing?" Sasuke asked, smirking.

"Hey knock it off Naruto! Sit down!" Sakura yelled.

"After lunch you all will meet your Jounin teachers. Until then, class dismissed."

(Skipping till after lunch).

Sasuke sat on the front desk next to the right side sitting in his usual position, Sakura sitting on top of the desk, and Naruto complaining looking out the door.

"His late," Naruto said, again.

"Naruto just sit down!" Sakura yelled.

"I don't want to. How come our teacher is the only one that's late? I'm ready to roll. Believe it! The other groups already met their new teachers and took off for some adventure or something. And Iruka-sensei is gone to!"

"We know okay." Then there came shuffling. We three looked up to see Naruto putting up and eraser on top of the door. "Hey what are you doing?!" Sakura yelled.

She walked over and put her hands on her hips. "Naruto!"

"That's what he gets' for coming late. Surprise!" Naruto yelled.

"You're asking for trouble. You know you shouldn't do that." Sakura said.

"Humph. Our teacher is a Jounin, an elite ninja. You think he'll far for that?" Saskue asked.

"Yea Saskue's right. You're so clueless Naruto." Sakura agreed.

'Why am I not surprised she agreed with Saskue?'

A hand came on the door and opened it, making the eraser fall on top of his head. There was a moment where everything was silent, and then Naruto started to laugh. "I got him. He totally fell for it."

"I'm sorry sensei. I told him not to do it. But he wouldn't listen. I'll never do anything like that."

'He actually fell for that cheap trick? Is this guy really a Jounin?' Sasuke and Utau thought together.

"Mmmm…. How can I put this…? My first impression of this group is that… you're a bunch of idiots."

(On the roof)

Naruto sat all the way on the right, next to him was Saskue, next to Saskue was Sakura and next to Sakura was Utau.

"Alright why don't you introduce yourselves? One at a time." Kakashi-sensei told us.

"Introduce ourselves? Well what are we supposed to say?" Sakura asked.

"Things you like things you hate, dreams for the future, hobbies, and things like that." Kakashi-sensei explained.

"Why don't you tell us stuff first? I mean tell us about you so we know how it's supposed to work."

"Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like . . . things I hate I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future . . . never really thought about it. As for my hobbies . . . I have lots of hobbies."

"That was totally useless. All he told us was his name." Sakura murmured.

"Okay your turn. You on the right. You first."

"Believe it. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like instant ramen in a cup, and I really like the ramen Iruka- sensei brought me at the Ichiraku ramen shop. I really hate how you have to wait three minutes after you pour the water in the ramen coup. My hobbies are eating different kinds of ramen, and comparing them. And for my future dream . . . is to be the greatest Hokage! Then the whole village will have to stop disrespecting me and start treating me nice. Somebody important!" Naruto exclaimed.

'And I thought he would want to be a giant bowl of ramen when he grew up.'

"Alright next." Kakashi-sensei said.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. What I like . . . I mean the person I like . . ." She looks over at Sasuke. "Uh my hobby is . . ." She still looking at Sasuke. "My dreams for the future . . ." She squeals.

"And what do you hate?" Kakashi-sensei asked.

"NARUTO!" She shouted.

"Next one."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things and don't partially like anything. What I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality. I am going to restore my clan and destroy a certain . . . someone."

(Enter an Awkward Silence)

"Okay last."

"Utau Usagi. What I like, don't like, and what my hobbies are, are none of your concern. And what my goal is . . . is to kill my older sister."

(Another Awkward Silence).

"Well you're each unique and have ideals. We'll have our first mission tomorrow." Kakashi-sensei said.

"What kind of mission are we gonna have?" Naruto asked.

"It's a task that the five of us will do together."

"What? What? What?" Naruto asked excitedly.

… "A survival exercise."

"Huh? A survival exercise?" Naruto asked.

"I thought we were supposed to have a real mission. Not more practice. We already did this stuff at the academy. That's how we got here."

'She does have a point. Although I'll never admit that loud to nobody.'

"This isn't like you previous training."

"So uh . . . So uh what kind of training is it then?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi-sensei started to laugh.

"Hey hold on. That's a normal question. What's so funny?" Sakura asked.

"If we tell you the answer you're not going to like it."

"Of the 28 graduates you just came here only 10 are going to be accepted of begin a Genin. The other 18 will be weeded out and sent back to the academy. In other words this is a make it break it pass fail test. And the chance that you'll fail is at least 66%."

Everyone looked shocked, even Sasuke, although he had his own way of showing it.

"Didn't I tell you, you weren't going to like the answer?"

"That's crazy! We worked hard to get here! Believe it! Whats was that graduating exam for anyway?!"

"That was an examination to see who could become Genin." Utau answered. Everyone looked at her. Utau shrugged. "I know things. Kill me."

"That's how it goes. I decide if you pass or fail. Be at the designated training spot at 5 a.m. And bring your ninja gear."

"That's it your dismissed. Oh and tomorrow you better skip breakfast. Or else you'll puke."

He disappeared in a puff of smoke.


	3. The Bell Test

The sun shone through Utau's closed window blinds. She fluttered her eyes, and climbed out of bed. She went to her bathroom, took a shower, and got dressed in her ninja gear. She brushed her teeth, and put her hair in a French braid. She walked downstairs and had a bowl of cereal and milk, despite what Kakashi-sensei told them. She wasn't like her teammates, breakfast gave you strength.

She walked out of her house, locked up, and preceded to the training grounds. The sun was already high, if she had to guess, she would say it was around 9:30. When Utau got there, she saw Naruto and Sakura sleeping, and not surprisingly Sasuke awake.

But what she didn't see was their Sensei. Utau sighed. 'I figured he would be late.' Utau lay back in the grass and looked up at the clouds.

Around 10:00 Kakashi appeared. "Hello everyone, ready for your first day?"

Sakura and Naruto stood up and pointed at him. "Hey you're late!" They said in unison.

"Well a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way around. Well let's get started." Kakashi put a clock on a stump. "Here we go. It's set for noon." He held up three bells. "Your assignment is very simple. You just have to take these bells from me. That's all there's it to it. If you can't get them by noon you go without lunch. You'll be tied to those posts and you'll have to watch while I eat my lunch in front of you."

They three stomachs growled, and I just snickered. 'HA! Man I'm I glad I ate breakfast.'

"Wait a minute there's four of us. How come there are only three bells?" Sakura asked.

"Well that way at least one of you will end up tied to a post and ultimately disqualified for failing to complete the mission. That one goes back to the academy. Then again . . . all four of you could flunk out to. Yo can use any weapon including shuriken. If you're not prepared to kill me you won't be able to take the bells."

"Those weapons are too dangerous sensei!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto laughed. "Especially since you couldn't dodge an eraser!"

"Class clowns are usually the weakest links. You can safely ignore them. Lowest scores, losers. When I say start you can begin."

Naruto got angry and he pulled out a kunai. He quickly charged at Kakashi-sensei. Kakashi quickly grabbed Naruto's hand that held the kunai and quickly put the kunai behind his head.

"Don't be in such a hurry I didn't say start yet. But you did come at me with the full intention of destroying me. So… How can I say this? I'm starting too actually like you guys. Get ready. And… START!"

Utau quickly jumped out of her tree, to a cluster of trees. She could see Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura perfectly. Sasuke was in a tree, Sakura under a bush, and Kakashi was in the middle of the flied…. As well as Naruto?!

Utau mentally face-planted. 'What an idiot.'

"You and me! Right now! Fair and square! Let's go!" Naruto shouted.

"You know compared to the others, you're a little bit weird." Kakashi said.

"Oh yeah? The only thing weird here is your haircut! Naruto started to run towards him but stopped when he reached into his pouch.

"Shinobi battle techniques part 1. Taijutsu, the physical part." Instead of taking out a weapon… he took out a book.

Utau mentally face-planted, again! 'This team! Even the Jounin is strange! What I wouldn't do right now to be taking a nice bath…'

"What the-"Naruto asked confused.

"What are you waiting for? Make your move."

"But- I mean- Why are you reading that book?"

"Why? To find out what happens in the story of course. Don't let it bother you. With your weak attacks it doesn't really matter if I'm reading or whatever."

Naruto started to charge at him. "I'M GOING TO CRUSH YOU!" Naruto tried to punch him, but Kakashi blocked it. Naruto then tried to kick him but Kakashi just bent down. "Now your mine!" Naruto punched… thin air?

"Don't let your enemy get behind you."

Kakashi made a hand sign to focus his chakra. The sign of the tiger.

Utau eyes widened. 'His not… No way. I didn't think he'll kill us! Were merely Genin. We can't defeat a Jounin by ourselves…. I'm an idiot. Yep a complete idiot. But at least I'm not the only one that didn't figure it out. Okay so after Naruto is done making a complete fool out of himself… I'll go talk to Saskue, after that it will Sakura, and then Naruto. This better be quick.'

"Naruto get out of there quick! His going to destroy you!" Sakura yelled uncovering her hiding place.

Utau sighed. 'I'll have better luck with Sasuke only.'

"Too late. Leaf village hidden jutsu!" Utau widened her eyes, and then tried to contain her laugher. He stuck it up Naruto's butt! "A thousand years of death!" Naruto landed in the lake, and Kakashi reopened his book. "Now where was I?"

All of a sudden, two shuriken came out of the water, and Kakashi stopped it. Naruto came out of the water. "What are you doing now? You know you won't get lunch unless you can get a bell by noon."

"I know! I know! You told us already!"

"You look pretty wobbly for someone who is going to surpass the Hokage."

"You told us not to eat breakfast! How can I fight when I'm starving to death?! So you caught me off guard! That's all it was! Believe it! I'm so hungry I don't have any strength But I can let that stop me. I've got to get one of those bells no matter what. I'll find the strength somehow. Believe it. I'm going to pass this test. And I'm not going back to the Academy. I will become a ninja."

Okay so I stopped it there because I was too lazy to continue. And I'm reallllllyyyyy sorry abt the late update I just started work and I'm a junior so for all you juniors out there you know wt I mean Lol :) Anyway hope you enjoyed and Ill update as fast as I can!


	4. You Pass

All of sudden six or seven clones of Naruto came out of the water. "This is my best technique! The mass shadow clone replication!"

'They're not images! Their actual replicas! How did HE learn to do that?! Just yesterday he couldn't even create a clone! Okay calm down. He may have mastered a technique that not many people know but I still believe his an idiot. I have nothing to fear…. Right?'

Naruto was running straight for him. 'He should know that isn't going to work again.' But just as I thought that Naruto got him from behind. My eyes widened.

"A ninja shouldn't let the enemy get behind him, right, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked with a smug look. "I used the shadow replication and let one sneak from the lower part of the river, and I sneak behind you! I'm going to pay you pack for that technique on my butt!"

'Idiot you don't tell the enemy your plan.' Naruto was about to hit Kakashi-sensei and when he did he punched…. Naruto?

All the Naruto's looked confused until one started to shout. "You must be Kakashi-sensei! You transformed, didn't you?!" All of the sudden all the Naruto's started to hit each other calling the others Kakashi-sensei.

I slapped my forehead. 'I have him as a teammate? I'm doomed. Doomed, doomed, doomed, I say.'

Finally Naruto thought of letting go of the replication. Naruto undid the transformation and Naruto stood in the flied alone.

'Idiot I knew that wasn't going to work.'

Naruto started to pout until something shiny glittered in the sun, under a tree. I squinted my eyes and saw a bell.

"A bell?! He must've been in a hurry if he dropped a bell." Naruto started to run towards the bell.

'His really not going to…'

He was about to pick it up until rope appeared and swung him up into the trees.

'Too late.'

"What's this?! Hey, hey! The bell!" he tried to reach for the bell but Kakashi-sensei picked it up from the ground.

"Use your techniques after thinking carefully. That's why it was used to your disadvantage. And…Don't fall for an obvious trap, stupid." That got Naruto mad. I smirked. "Ninjas must think beyond the normal."

"I already know!" Naruto yelled.

"I'm telling you this because you don't, got it? Your movements are filled with unnecessary motions."

I was about to go out and fight him but a large amount of knives went and hit him on his side.

'If Sasuke thinks he lowered his guard, he is a larger idiot then Naruto is.'

Naruto of course started to freak out. "Sasuke you went too far!"

Before Kakashi-sensei could even fall to the ground a log replaced him.

'Idiots.'

I then heard movement and I assumed that Sasuke started to run for the hills. 'Don't blame him.'

I then looked down and saw that Sakura was also gone, no doubt chasing after Sasuke. I sighed. 'Why did they have to make a team of three or this case four? Can't teamwork be used by yourself? No. unfortunately not.'

I jumped down from my tree and went towards Naruto, who was still trying to get out of the rope.

"Want some help?" I asked.

Naruto looked down and shook his head cutting the ropes.

"I wouldn't…"

He cut through and he landed on the ground hitting his head.

(I know this doesn't happen but I'm changing it).

"Too late. Listen I don't want to work together, but don't you think…."

"Sorry Utau! I can't! I need to get a bell! Bye!" And he ran off.

I sighed. "We should work together. Never mind." Just then I heard a scream. I rolled my eyes, and sighed. "That was Sakura. I've been sighing a lot. That cannot be good for my health. Oh well. Better find her."

I ran towards the direction I heard her scream and I saw her laying on the ground unconscious. "Genjutsu. Sakura you idiot. I can't believe you fell for a trick like that. I had a feeling it dealt with Sasuke though. Well done Kakashi." I kicked her lightly on the stomach and nothing happened. I kicked her again and she moaned. I kicked her harder and still… unconscious. "Oh well. To the last person on the god forsaken team."

I jumped in the trees and just as I was about to continue I saw something sticking from the ground. I squinted my eyes and saw Sasuke's…. head? I jumped down and looked down. He glared at me, and I snickered. "Hey. What's up? Want a high five? Oh wait. You're a little stuck."

"Just help me out." He demanded.

"Look. I don't need to be told what to do by you when you can't even move. Besides, it's my turn." I turn around and saw Kakashi-sensei. "Right Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi-sensei nodded. I closed my eyes and when I opened it they were all black with a grey flower in the middle, and five grey petals coming out of the center. Kakashi-sensei's eyes widened. "What you never saw the Chi Hanakotoba Me (Ice Flower Eyes) used before?"

"Well it seems you unlocked you families Kekkei Genkai doesn't it?"

I nodded. I lifted up my hand and all the trees and flowers started to blow from an invisible wind. The petals from the flowers came around me, shielding, and protecting me. I twirled my hand a little making a vein from a flower expand coming from behind Kakashi-sensei.

I then sent my forwards and the petals attacked him, becoming ice shards in the process. Kakashi-sensei jumped up, and I lifted my hand up, making ice come from center of flowers. When it hit him, he was a log. I felt something sharp on my neck. I smirked and disappeared in a flash of petals. I went in a cluster of trees. I saw knives coming forward but I made petals come forward and they turn to ice, protecting me.

Finally I jumped out again and used the ice shards, Kakashi-sensei jumped right back, next to vein, which latched on to him, and slowly wrapped around him. I made ice come from the center of the flower again, and keep his hands behind him, and his feet held on the ground. I walked over to him and the vein let lose around the waist, I pulled the bell and smirked.

I let the vein go and I was gone from the scene, just as the bell rang.

I sat there next to Sasuke, Sakura on the left, and Naruto… well he was tied to the post. Apparently he tried to steal a lunch. 'I knew was an idiot but I didn't think he was THIS bad.' Everyone's stomach was growling… well accept mine of course.

"Oh oh, stomachs growling huh? That's too bad. Oh by the way about this exercise well I decided that I won't send any of you back to the academy."

Naruto smiled.

"What I passed? All I did was feint and fall over. Do you get points for that?" Sakura asked with a confused look on her face.

I twitched my eyebrow. 'Yes you do. But something's not right here. I'm the one that got the bell and got the meaning of this stupid test. They three didn't…. so they can't pass…. Unless….. Kakashi-sensei, you. Are. Brilliant.' I smirked.

Sakura started jumping up and down screaming.

"Then! Then! That means… All four of us…!" Naruto screamed excited.

Kakashi-sensei smiled. "Yes of three, not including Utau is being dropped from the program. Permanently."

Even had shocked looks on their faces, even Sasuke was pissed? Me, well I just smirked.

"What?! But if you drop us from the program then we can never be ninja! You said if we don't get the bells well be sent back to the academy! You just can't change your mind and kick us out! Why would you do that?!"

"Cause you don't think like ninja. You think like little kids. Like brats."

From the corner of my eye I saw Sasuke get mad, and before I knew it he was running towards Kakashi-sensei. In a flash he had Sasuke pinned down, and was sitting on top of him, holding his knife.

"You think it's all about you."

"Let go of Sasuke! You can't just step on him like his some bug!" Sakura yelled.

"You don't know what it means to be a ninja. You think it's a game. Why do you think we put you in squads? Did you consider that question for one moment? I know Utau did."

"I don't know what you mean." Sakura said.

"I mean…. You never realized what this exercise is all about. Not even close. Utau came the closet, and I reward her for that."

"What is means…?"

"Yes. That's what determines rather you pass or fail."

"But that's…. I wanted to ask you about that from the beginning." Sakura said.

"Use your head. Four people on a team… Why do you think we would do that?"

"UGHHHH! How are we supposed to know why you picked four people?! We didn't make the rules!"

"It's so basic. Utau." Kakashi-sensei looked at me.

"Teamwork." I said.

"Just working together? Is that what you mean?" Sakura asked.

"That's what she means. It's too late now but if all three of you would have come at me you might have been able to take them. Well anyway it's over."

"Wait a minute. You set it up with four people but only three bells. If we work together and got the bells only three of us would be able to keep them. And that would lead to group conflict and the squad would break up."

"Exactly. I purposely pitted you against each other. I wanted to see if you could overcome that and put the squad before yourself. A Genin should have a natural feel for teamwork. But you it never even crossed your minds, all besides Utau of course.

"Sakura! You obsessed over Sasuke who was gone, while Naruto was right in front of you and you wouldn't lift a finger to help him. Naruto you do everything on your own. Everything! Even when Utau tried to help you, you completely ignored her. Utau you didn't even try to help Sasuke you just made fun of him. Of course you got a bell, and you tried to help Naruto and wake up Sakura, not very gently, but still. I award you for that. And you Sasuke, thought the other were so far beneath you they were worthless.

"Arrogance. Ninja missions are carried out in squads. Of course you need individual skills but teamwork is the most essential element. Every Shinobi understands this. When every individual puts themselves before their squads this can lead to failure and death. For example…

Kakashi-sensei pulled out a kunai and held in to Sasuke neck. "Sakura! Kill Naruto now or Sasuke dies! Utau if she doesn't do it kill her!"

I rolled my eyes, while Sakura was gasping like a fish and Naruto kept looking between Kakashi and Sakura. Kakashi-sensei picked up the kunai up and sighed. "That's what happens on a ninja mission."

Sakura sighed. "Oh boy that was really scary."

Kakashi-sensei was twirling the kunai around his finger. "The enemy takes a hostage and you have an impossible choice and someone ends up dead." He put the kunai away and got off of Sakura. "On every mission your life is on the line." He started to walk towards the stone. "Did you look at this stone? The names engraved on it? They are all ninja who are all honored as ninja in our village."

"That's it! That's it! Now I know! I decided I'm going to have my name engraved in the stone! I'm not going to live and die for nothing! I'm going to be a hero!"

Kakashi-sensei looked at him. "They are a special kind of hero."

"Huh? What kind of hero are they? Huh? Tell us." Naruto asked.

Silence….

"Well? Well?"

"They are all KIA." Kakashi-sensei answered him.

"Whooo. That sounds really cool."

I sighed. 'What an idiot.' "It means killed in action." I said. Everyone looked at me. "What? I know things."

You could feel the sadness coming around everyone.

"This is a memorial stone. The names of my closet friends are engraved here."

Silence….

"Alright I'm going to give you one more chance. But I'm going to make it much harder on you. You'll have three hours to get a bell. Eat lunch now to build up strength but Naruto doesn't get any. It's your punishment for breaking the rules and trying to eat by yourself. If anyone tries to feed him that person will immediately fail. I make the rules you follow them Got it?"

Sakura, Sasuke and I were eating when Naruto's stomach growled… again.

"This is no big deal! I can go without eating for days! For weeks! Believe it! This is no big deal!" His stomach rumbled again. He sighed. "No big deal."

Sasuke looked up at Naruto and then his food. He held out the bento box to Naruto. "Here"

"What? No Sasuke you can't do that. You heard what the sensei said."

"Kakashi's gone. We need to get the bells as a team. If Naruto is hungry he'll be weak and inactive. That hurts the team. And that jeopardizes the mission."

I looked at him and sighed. "Here" I held out the food.

"You too Utau?" Naruto and Sakura asked.

I shrugged, "Unlike you guys I ate. And I suppose I could help you guys."

Naruto smiled.

"Just don't get used to it!" I added.

Sakura held out the bento as well. Naruto looked like he was going to cry. Sakura smiled.

"Okay thanks." "Don't thank me just eat."

"But isn't that your lunch?"

"I'm on a diet. I mean I don't eat has much as Sasuke and Utau. So uhhh JUST TAKE IT NARUTO!"

"I can't take it. Because I can't move my hands. You have to feed me."

"HUH?!"

"Hurry up. He can come back any minute." Sasuke said and I nodded.

"UGHHHH….. This is one time only! I'm never doing this again! Is that clear?!"

"Clear as a bell Sakura." Naruto said.

I rolled my eyes.

Sakura gave Naruto the rice ball and then there was a giant poof of smoke.

'We're dead.'

"YOU!" Wind blew everywhere and we had to cover our faces. "You broke the rules! Hope you're ready for the punishment."

Kakashi-sensei did some hand signs and then dark black clouds appeared and thunder and lightning appeared. "Any last words?"

"But you said…" Naruto started to say.

"Yes?"

"You said there were three of us! So that's why Sakura…." He started to fade off.

"Were all on this squad and were all in it together." Sasuke said.

"Yeah that's right! We have our lunch to him because we four are one!"

'I can't believe I'm saying this…'

"Their right!" I shouted. Sasuke looked at me shocked. I looked at him and shrugged.

"YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! BELIEVE IT! THAT"S RIGHT!" Naruto shouted.

"The three of you are one? That's your excuse?"

Silence…

"You passed."


	5. UPDATE

OKAY I know I haven't updated but you'll have to wait till thanksgiving break when I'm actually able to spend some time on the story. Anyway I have some awesome ideas for this fan fiction and I hope you all review just so I know people are ACTUALLY reading this. Anyway I hope for all those who are reading, like it, and I am sorry for the wait but like I said be4 I work and I'm junior so I'm pretty busy! Anyway Happy Thanksgiving and hopefully this will be something you can look forward to as well!


	6. Master Build Builder

"This is Sasuke. I arrived at point D."

"This is Sakura. I arrived at point C."

"Utau point E."

….

"This is Naruto. I arrived at point A."

"You're slow Naruto. Okay 7th unit… The target has moved. After it!"

…..

"What's your distance from the target?"

"Five meters. I'm ready to go." Naruto said.

"I am too." Sasuke said.

"Me, too." Sakura answered.

"Ditto." Utau said calmly. 'This is so stupid.'

"Ok….. Go!"

Surprisingly Naruto was the one who catched the cat.

"I got you!"

The cat started to scratch Naruto. Utau's eyebrow twitched. She walked over and calmly picked the cat up and started to scratch it behind its ear. Everyone was staring at her. "I like cats, okay?!" Utau started to mummer threats under her breathe.

"Does it have a ribbon on its right ear? Is it our target, Tora?"

"It's the target for sure."

"Okay. "Operation Capture Tora the Lost Pet" complete."

"Isn't there a more exciting mission we can work on?!" Naruto screeched.

Back at the tower the fat lady who the cat belongs to was scrunching it up. Utau twitched her eyebrow, annoyed by the noise and the lady.

Naruto was laughing. "The cat got what he deserved." Utau flicked him in the back of the head. He turned around and glared. "What was that for?!"

"Be quiet. You're annoying me." Utau said with a cold voice and a colder glare to match his own. Utau had gotten very little sleep that night, having a nightmare about her older sister. She didn't know what it meant, but she knew it wasn't anything good."

_Flashback_

_I was by the front door waiting for my sister to come home. Ever since she left I sat by the door waiting for her. I refused to eat, sleep, go to school, anything. I kept my eyes focused on the door. _

_It opened slightly and I jumped up with a hopeful smile eon my face, and in the door comes my sister. But instead of her usual golden brown shirt which was overtop a fishnet shirt, a brown pants, and ninja shoes; she was wearing a black clock with red clouds painted on it._

_Behind her were one more figures. One man that had an orange mask, short black hair, as well as a clock my sister had as well. My sister pointed to me. "That's Utau."_

_The unknown man came up to me and bent down to my size. "My name is Madara. You'll be perfect for my plans little one."_

_And with that I woke up._

FLASHBACK OVER

"No wonder he ran away," Sakura said and I nodded with her, although only Sasuke saw.

"Now then, Kakashi's 7th unit's next mission is babysitting Yojyu-soma's boy, grocery shopping at the neighborhood town, and helping dig up potatoes at..."

Naruto put an X with his arms. "No thanks to all of those! I want to do a more exciting mission! Choose something else!"

'What an idiot.'

Iruka-sensei stood up. "Idiot!" 'My thought exactly.' "You're still a novice ninja! Everyone needs to start out with the easy missions to gain experience!"

"But! But…We've only been doing dumb missions lately!" Kakashi-sensei punched him on the back of the head, and he fell down on the ground.

Utau smirked. 'He had it coming with all his yelling and what not. Even though he did have a good point. All these 'missions' are more like chores other people don't feel like doing.'

"Naruto! It looks like I need to explain to you what missions are. Listen, a lot of clients come here to this village every day. They request things from babysitting to assassinations. On the request list, a variety of requests are listed on it… and they are separated into ranks A, B, C, and D according to difficulty. In this village, we separate people into Jounins, Chuunins, and Genins according to their abilities. We higher officials assign missions to ninja with the appropriate abilities. And if we complete this mission, we receive a fee from our client. You all have just become Genin just recently, so D rank missions are the best for you."

And that's when the Hokage noticed that none of us were paying attention. Naruto was talking about what he was going to have for lunch, and because Utau heard all of this from her parents millions of times, she stopped paying attention just as quickly as Naruto did, maybe even faster.

"Listen!"

Kakashi-sensei rubbed the back of his head. "I am sorry."

"You always lecture me like that, pops. But I'm not that kid who used to pull pranks anymore!" Naruto turned around and pouted. 'He said his not a brat, but his acting like a brat now.'

"Okay, I understand."

'No way is he going to give us a C ranked mission, not because Naruto acted like a brat.' She felt herself twitched, again. 'I've been doing that a lot. I swear this group is going to be the death of me.'

"If you insist… I will allow you to take on a C rank mission. It's to escort a certain person."

"Really? Who? Who? The feudal lord? Or a princess?"

"Don't get so hasty. I'll introduce him to you now. Can you please come in now?"

An old man with a sake bottle came through the door.

"What? They're all kids! Hey, is the smallest one there with the idiotic look on his face really a ninja?"

Naruto started to laugh. "Who's the smallest one with the idiotic look on his face?"

We three didn't feel like talking, so we walked by him and imaginary dotted lines showed Sasuke being the tallest, then Utau, then Sakura, and finally Naruto, the shortest.

"I'm going to kill you!" Naruto would have charged the old man if Kakashi wasn't holding him back.

"You can't kill the man you're supposed to escort, idiot." Kakashi said.

"I am the bridge builder expert Tazuna. Once I have returned to my country, I will have all of you protect my life with your while I complete the bridge."

**Okay so I reallllllyyyy am sorry about the late post. Like really late cause I said I was gonna post-Thanksgiving break. Well that happened to be the week my work decided to lay me own like 30 hours plus school so yea. Not a very good excuse I know I know but the good news is because this week the DIDN'T lay me own 30 hours I'll update two this week. Plus maybe another one on New Years considering I'm going to be up until 12 anyway… So I hope you enjoyed this and I'll be posting the other one very soon (like this week soon)! Review, comment, like, and bye bye! **


End file.
